The Covenant's Revenge
by zombie hippie
Summary: Pokemon/Halo crossover. The Covenant decide to attack the Pokemon world in retalliation against the humans for the destruction of the Ark. Ash rejects Misty's feelings for him when he decides to fight the Covenant alongside John 117 as a Spartan. AAML


**The Covenant's Revenge**

By Zombie Hippie

Chapter 1: The Prophet of Revenge

Author's Notes: I've been talking about doing a Pokemon/Halo crossover for a while now, and I finally came up with the basic outline while playing Halo 3 a few days ago. Now, if you're not familiar with Halo, then I suggest that you go to and read up on the plot outlines from the first three games in order to understand this story, because this story is Post-Halo 3. Which means it happens after the events of Halo 3. This is also a little bit alternate universe, too.

"She's beautiful." Spartan-087, A.K.A Kelly said, holding the baby girl she had just given birth to.

"Yes, she is beautiful." Dr. Halsey said. "But Spartans aren't allowed to breed. Kelly, you should've been more responsible. How could you?"

"It just… happened…" Kelly replied softly.

"Well, you certainly cannot keep the baby in a war zone." Dr. Halsey said. "There is no choice. I must have her taken away. She will be adopted on one of Earth's new, top-secret colonies."

"I agree." Kelly said. Dr. Halsey took the baby and almost immediately, the baby began to cry.

"Don't cry little one." Kelly said. "The Human-Covenant war will be over someday. Then we'll meet again!" she added, trying desperately to fight back her tears.

_Kanto…,_

"Are you allright, Misty?" Ash asked his girlfriend. "You looked like you zoned out there for a few seconds."

"I'm fine, Ash." Misty said. She quickly shook her head. She had been having that same daydream for a while now. She thought that it was the weirdest thing that kept happening to her.

She was sitting in the passenger seat of Ash's car. "Well, Misty…," Ash said. He looked out, surveying their surroundings. They were at the exact same waterfall where they first met. Ash was 19, Misty 18. Ash had been Pokemon Master for three years now.

Ash was trying to work up the courage to ask Misty the question he wanted to ask her. The thing he wanted to show her was inside a small velvet box in his jacket pocket.

Ash just grabbed Misty's hands. "Misty, we've been together for almost three years now, and I want to ask you something…,"

_I could stay awake, just to hear you breathing,_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping,_

_While you're far away and dreaming,_

_I could spend my life, in this sweet surrender,_

_I could stay lost in this moment, forever_

Misty stared into Ash's dark-chocolate colored eyes, the eyes she fell in love with.

"What is it Ash?" she asked, hoping that he was going to do what she thought he was going to do.

_Where every moment I spend with you,_

_Is a moment I treasure,_

_I don't wanna close my eyes, _

_I don't wanna fall asleep, cause I'd miss you, baby,_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Ash pulled the box out of his pocket and showed her the ring. "Misty, will you marry me?" Ash asked.

"Oh, Ash." Misty said, her eyes welling up with tears. "Of course I will!" she shouted, before kissing him passionately.

_Lying close to you, feeling your heart beating,_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming,_

_Wondering if it's me your seeing,_

_And then I kiss your eyes,_

_And thank God we're together,_

_I just wanna stay with you, in this moment forever._

_Forever and ever_

_I don't wanna close my eyes,_

_I don't wanna fall asleep,_

_Cause I'd miss you, baby,_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing,_

_Cause even when I dream of you,_

_The sweetest dream will never do,_

_I'd still miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing._

Ash and Misty pulled apart after a few minutes, gasping for breath. Misty began kissing Ash's neckline.

"Misty?" Ash said. Misty looked at him.

"Make love to me, Ash." Misty whispered.

Ash smiled warmly, and pretty soon, Ash was saying Misty's name, in between moans, and Misty was saying Ash's name, in between moans.

_I don't wanna miss one smile,_

_I don't wanna miss one kiss,_

_I just wanna be with you,_

_Right here with you,_

_Just like this._

_I just wanna hold you close,_

_Feel your heart so close to mine,_

_And just stay her in this moment, _

_For all the rest of time._

_I don't wanna close my eyes,_

_I don't wanna fall asleep, _

_Cause I'd miss you, baby, _

_And I don't wanna miss a thing._

_Cause even when I dream of you,_

_The sweetest dream would never do,_

_I'd still miss you baby,_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing._

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah,_

_I don't wanna miss a thing._

_Meanwhile, hundreds of light-years away._

John-117, A.K.A The Master Chief, was driving a Warthog at full speed, while his Elite rebel ally, The Arbiter, was on the chain-gun on the back, shooting at Flood forms, trying to keep them off their backs.

Master Chief saw the hangar for the _Forward Unto Dawn,_ the UNSC spacecraft that they were going to use to get away from the ring-world, Halo, by flying through the escape portal.

"WE'LL NEVER MAKE IT, SPARTAN!" the Arbiter said to him, shooting at more Flood that tried to overtake them.

"We'll make it." Master Chief said in a simple response. There was a ramp that, if cleared at top speed, would get them into the space cruiser's hangar.

"There's the hangar. Gun it, Chief!" John's AI Construct, Cortana, said. Master Chief accelerated and flew off the ramp and into the hanger, where he flipped the Warthog inside. Master Chief and Arbiter got out, and the shaking from Halo's main weapon caused a Scorpion tank to get loose. It headed straight for the Arbiter. The Arbiter jumped behind some crates, and the crates kept the tank from crushing him.

The Arbiter climbed out from behind the crates. He and Master Chief shared a glance of agreement, and the Arbiter ran to the cruiser's bridge, in order to pilot the cruiser. The cruiser's burners began to fire. Master Chief took the chip containing Cortana and put it in a mainframe. Cortana's blue, holographic body showed up. The vacuum from the ship's unclosed hangar door began to suck out the tank that almost crushed the Arbiter. The tank hit Master Chief, and caused him to lose his balance. He began to get sucked out of the hangar along with the tank, but he grabbed hold of the mesh floor of the hangar, keeping him from completely flying out.

"CHIEF!" Cortana yelled, holding out her holographic hand, knowing that there was nothing she could do for the Spartan. Luckily, John-117 used the holes in the mesh grating to climb up to the mainframe. He sat down in front of it.

"If we don't make it…," Cortana said.

"We'll make it." The green Spartan assured her.

"It's been an honor serving with you, John." Cortana said. Everything went bright as they boosted into the portal.

_Earth, on the continent of Africa, at the ruins of New Mombassa…,_

Lord Hood took off his Officer's cap.

"For us, the storm has passed." He said, standing in front of a memorial site. "The war is over. But let us never forget, those who journeyed into the howling dark, and did not return. For their decision required courage beyond measure. Sacrifice, and unshakable conviction, that their fight, our fight, was elsewhere."

The Arbiter just stood there with the UNSC Marines, in silence.

"As we start to rebuild, this hillside will remain barren, a memorial to heroes fallen. They ennobled all of us, and they shall not be forgotten." Lord Hood finished his eulogy. He placed his Officer's cap back on his head, and then snapped a firm salute.

"PRESENT ARMS!" a Marine commander yelled. A group of Marines fired off a three-round salute from their rifles. The shots were echoed immensely throughout the barren African planes.

The Arbiter walked up to the memorial site.

"I remember how this war started." Lord Hood said. "What your kind did to mine. I can't forgive you. But, you have my thanks, for standing by until the end." He held out his hand. The Arbiter took it and shook it. "Hard to believe he's dead." Lord Hood said solemnly.

The Arbiter looked away. "Were it so easy." He said. He then walked off to the alien cruiser that awaited him. The Spec-Ops Commander was in the ship's bridge, his arms folded, looking at a globe representing the Elite's homeworld. He noticed the Arbiter's presence and looked at him.

"Things look different now." The Elite commander said. "Without the Prophet's lies clouding my vision. I would like to see it, our homeworld. To know that it is safe."

The Arbiter placed his hand on the shoulder of his brother-in-arms. "Fear not." He said. "For we have made it so."

The white Elite Commander snapped a salute. "By your word, Arbiter." He said.

The Arbiter sat down in the Commander's chair. "Take us home." He said. The former Covenant ship took off for the Elite's home planet. Lord Hood watched it take off, and then looked at the memorial closely. The numbers "117" were carved in there permanently. Little did he know, those numbers were not needed to be included on the memorial.

_Meanwhile, at the rear half of the Forward Unto Dawn…,_

"Chief?" Cortana asked. "Can you hear me?"

The Master Chief flipped on the flashlight built into his helmet, illuminating the wreckage that he was in.

"I thought I lost you too." Cortana said, relieved.

The Chief floated through the zero gravity and grabbed his assault rifle. "What happened?" he asked.

"I'm not sure." Cortana replied. "When Halo fired, it shook itself to pieces. Did a number on the Ark. The portal could not sustain itself. We made it through just as it collapsed."

The Chief floated toward the opening in the back of the ship. Cortana suddenly remembered the fact that Miranda Keyes and Avery Johnson were dead. "Well, some of us made it." She said sadly.

The Chief floated away from the hole and began to go back inside to the interiors of the ship. He came to the mainframe he put Cortana in earlier.

"But you did it." Cortana said. "Truth, the Covenant, and the Flood. It's finished."

"It's finished." John agreed. He then began to float over to a cryo chamber. He set his assault rifle in the weapons storage holder next to it. He began to climb inside of the cryo tube.

"I'll drop a beacon, but it'll be a while before anyone finds us. Years even."

The Chief laid down in the cryo tube as the door to it began to close.

"I'll miss you." Cortana said.

"Wake me, when you need me." The Master Chief said simply. Cortana smiled, and then activated the cryo tube. The effects of the cryo tube caused John to fall into a deep sleep. Then, unknown to the Chief or Cortana, the ship began to enter another planet's orbit. The Pokemon World.

_Meanwhile, on a surviving Covenant ship…,_

Marus, the son of Tartarus, was the new Chieftain of the Brutes. He was taking orders from the new Prophet that took over the Covenant after the Prophet of Truth's death: The Prophet of Revenge.

"We must strike back at the humans somehow, Noble Prophet of Revenge." Marus said.

"I know that, Marus, but we also need to take out those pesky Elite rebels as well." The Prophet of Revenge replied.

"That bastard Arbiter took my father's life." Marus said. "And the Demon, this John 117, shall have to pay. I shall have my revenge on both."

"No!" The Prophet of Revenge said firmly. "You may take your revenge on the Arbiter, if you want, but I want to execute the Demon himself." He said. "And we can't attack Earth, which would not be smart, the humans would defeat us easily. We have to take them by surprise. Take one of their lesser-known colonies. Tomorrow morning, the Covenant shall attack the Human Colony, known as The Pokemon World!"

Author's Notes: Well that has got to be the longest chapter I have ever written. Almost seven pages on Microsoft Word. What a rush! Read and review!


End file.
